¿Qué es la muerte?
by Haruu Lee
Summary: Duele, duele tanto que cada respiración cala tus huesos. ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué te sientes así? ¿Por qué todo de repente se ha vuelto tan crudo? No te gusta lo que vez, pero por algún extraño motivo no puedes cerrar los ojos y hacer caso omiso a la situación. No, no puedes. Porque esta es tú realidad, y ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarla. RiRen/EreRi


Entre toda la cosa rara que tengo encontré esta historia que había escrito hace un año, es corta y en cierta forma un tanto... ¿Distinta? Lo es al menos para mi estilo de escritura. Espero que sea de su agrado.

La historia la hice pensando en muchos, muchos personajes, no les quise dar nombre, pero por inercia imagino a Eren y a Rivaille, o a Nezumi y a Shion~ Ah, no sé, intuición mía, creo que fue un error no haber dado nombre a los personajes, pero cuando ya lo había terminado no había vuelta que darle.

*Aclaraciones:

Primer trozo narrado por el seme.

Segundo trozo narrado por el uke.

No está ambientado en la época del anime.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretener. **

¡Enjoy!

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** ~o~o~o~¿Qué es la muerte?: Capítulo Único~o~o~o~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor.

Decir que todo está bien, cuando por dentro sufres.

Sufres tanto que cada inhalación te duele, cada paso te destruye y cada pensamiento te mata.

Creer que eso es vida, cuando de verdad vida ya no tienes.

Sentir que respiras, cuando el aire dejó de ser necesario.

.

No querer cerrar los ojos, no querer volver a abrirlos.

Negar lo que siempre quisiste negar.

Desear que todo aquello sea una fantasía, una mala pasada de tu imaginación.

Pero sabes que no es así.

.

Estar, pero no estar.

Acompañar, y que el resto te sienta ausente.

Ver, pero no ser visto.

Decir "Te amo" y no escuchar respuesta.

Llorar por eso, sin que lágrimas salgan por tus ojos.

.

No ser más que un abismo del olvido, un susurro entre la oscuridad.

Ver como tu amado llora frente a una lápida de piedra, tu nombre reposa escrito en ella.

Lo abrazas en un intento de calmarle, intentando demostrarle que sigues aquí junto a él, que jamás lo dejaras.

No siente tu abrazo.

.

Tú no existes, no estás aquí, no después de aquel accidente que te arrebató la vida.

.

Al fin lo aceptas, ya no caben más dudas.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Estás muerto.

.

Un recuerdo cruza tu mente como una daga envenenada.

Su voz resuena con tan solo una pregunta.

"¿Qué es la muerte?"

Incógnitas que en su momento no supiste responder,

Más ahora puedes hacerlo sin dificultad alguna.

"La muerte es la peor de las torturas."

.

Llevas una mano hacia tu pecho.

No sientes ningún latido.

Un suspiro sordo escapa de tus labios, ya no hay porque seguir luchando contra algo ya perdido.

"Estoy muerto."

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Caminas desganado hasta finalmente tenderte en tu cama.

Quieres calidez, aquella que tantas veces te abrazó con amor y necesidad.

Más ahora el espacio vacío a tu lado no hace más que incrementar tu miseria.

Maldices, maldices cada momento de tu vida sin él.

Maldices el momento en que el auto perdió el control.

Maldices sus brazos abrazándote con desesperación en un intento de protegerte.

Te maldices a ti mismo por no haber muerto en su lugar, por haber sido el protegido en vez del protector.

.

Quieres llorar, necesitas llorar.

Pero lo has hecho tanto que ya es imposible seguir haciéndolo.

Sientes dificultad al pestañear, al moverte, al respirar... Al vivir.

Todas las cosas que antes te parecían hermosas ahora no hacen más que causarte repugnancia.

El sol, la lluvia, olor a pasto, risas de niños, sonrisas cálidas.

Ya nada tiene belleza.

Los rayos de vitalidad se quedaron en aquella tumba.

.

Sentarse, mirar, respirar.

Cosas tan rutinarias y ahora complicadas, imposibles.

La soledad abrazándote como tu nueva mejor amiga, en una cuna llena de clavos al rojo vivo.

No sientes dolor, ya no sientes nada.

.

Caminas sin rumbo, buscando con ojos vacíos algo que creías olvidado.

Algo que jamás te sería útil ahora descansaba entre tus manos.

Un recuerdo de tu abuelo.

Ni siquiera pensar si aquello estaba bien era necesario.

¿El infierno? Definitivamente cualquier cosa era mejor.

No importaba, ya no importaba nada.

Tan sólo quería retroceder en el tiempo, decirle que no salgan, que tome otra vía.

Pero ya era imposible.

.

Sonríes al sentir como el agudo dolor cala tu cuerpo.

Jamás nada había sido tan placentero.

Dejas caer el arma que empuñabas, corrientes de sangre emanan de la herida recién echa.

Tus rodillas fallan, caes.

Duele, te duele, quieres parar con el.

El remordimiento azota tu mente.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, no fallarás de nuevo.

Jalas del gatillo.

.

Oscuridad es lo único que vez.

Ya no hay sufrimiento, ni sangre o soledad.

Sólo hay oscuridad.

Una pequeña luz alumbra en el fondo, sonríes.

Su rostro acercándose a ti, su cuerpo lleno de _vida_.

.

¿Qué es la muerte?

Recuerdas haber preguntado.

.

"La muerte, es la más bella eternidad"

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"La muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo, y para muchos un favor." _

_Lucio Anneo Séneca_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Nuevamente tuve problemas con eso de las lineas en blanco asdaasdasdas odio esto :c Y como lo había escrito en prosa tuve que ponerle muchos puntos para que no se le fuera la esencia.

Críticas, comentarios, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, etc, etc ¡Todo es bienvenido!

Saludos~


End file.
